


Ein anderer Ort

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Lee kann sich nicht erklären, warum Gaara ihn umbringen wollte. Um ihn besser zu verstehen, denkt er sich Geschichten über sich und ihn aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein anderer Ort

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte aus 2009, die ich immer noch sehr gerne mag.

Es ist langweilig im Krankenhaus. Lee will trainieren. Wenn keiner zuschaut versucht er Übungen, aber es will nicht so richtig funktionieren. Er fragt sich, warum einer versucht hat ihn umzubringen. Das will er wirklich wissen. Es ist nichts zu machen, er kann Gaara nicht fragen. Natürlich hat er keine Angst, schließlich ist er ein Ninja. Einer der alles gibt. Und dennoch. Stattdessen, nur damit ihm nicht ganz so langweilig ist im Krankenhaus, denkt er sich eben Gespräche mit Gaara aus.

 

Wenn es einen anderen Ort gäbe, und eine andere Zeit. Es ist wie Spielen mit Kostümen. Das hat Lee als Kind oft gemacht. Eine lustige Maske und schon lachen alle. Gaara, hast du das auch gemacht? Nein. Das erinnert mich aber an meinen Bruder und seine Puppen. Auf einmal jemand anders sein. Du wirst ausgesetzt in eine Welt, die du nicht kennst und denkst, du bist noch derselbe. Das bist du aber gar nicht. Die Welt, in der du dich bewegst verändert dich. Die Gepflogenheiten der Zeit machen ihren Einfluss spürbar. Und schwups bist du ein ganz anderer. Wäre das nicht schön? Weshalb sollte das schön sein? Macht die Vorstellung dir nicht Angst?

Gaara, was wäre, wenn wir noch Schulkinder wären? An einer Schule für Menschen, die keine Ninja sind. Stell dir vor, wir sitzen beide hinten in der letzten Reihe. Eigentlich hätte ich vorne in die allererste Streberreihe gehört, direkt neben Sakura, weil ich mich immer so anstrenge, alle Aufgaben richtig zu lösen und dem Lehrer zu gefallen. Aber der scheint mich nicht zu mögen. Er sagt, ich hätte Lese-Rechtschreib-Schwäche und er will meine Aufsätze, die vor Lauter Glut der Jugend geradezu brennen, die ich in nächtelanger Arbeit zu Hause geschrieben habe, gar nicht erst lesen. An der Form muss ich auch noch arbeiten, sagt er. So was Doofes! Außerdem nerve ich angeblich die anderen Kinder, ich soll ein aufmerksamkeitsgestörter Pausenclown sein. Hat er gesagt, zu einem anderen Lehrer, als er dachte, ich höre nicht zu.

Und du? Du bist überhaupt gar nicht interessiert. Nur schlechte Noten, ganz gut im Sport und verprügelt in der Pause die anderen Kinder. So einer, den kein Lehrer in der Klasse will. Vermutlich schläfst du auch noch im Unterricht, ein bisschen wie Shikamaru es wohl gerne tut. Nein, warte, ich glaube, sag mal, hattest du nicht Augenringe? Wenn du so viel schlafen würdest hättest du die bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht schläfst du auch zu Hause nicht viel. Hast du häusliche Probleme? Liegt bestimmt an den Eltern, dass du so eigenartig drauf bist. Kann es sein, dass die sich dauernd streiten? Oder bist du ein Scheidungskind? Vielleicht schlägt dich dein Vater. Obwohl, glaub ich nicht, du hast ja nie Wunden oder so was, hab ich jedenfalls bis jetzt keine gesehen. Und das nach der zweiten Chunin-Prüfung. Noch nicht mal eine Schürfwunde!

Nein, wenn du Verletzungen hast, sind das sicher seelische. Zurück zur letzten Bank. Der Lehrer steht vorne und erzählt was. Ich hab mich ständig gemeldet, aber er hat mich nicht ran genommen. Das deprimiert mich und ich suche eine neue Herausforderung um mal wieder ein Erfolgserlebnis zu haben. Du bist mal wieder ziemlich desinteressiert. Also schreib ich dir Zettelchen. Das ist meine neue Herausforderung. Ich denke mir lauter lustige Sachen aus und schau, ob ich dich zum Grinsen bringen kann. Du grinst nicht und du antwortest nicht, aber ich werde es eines Tages schaffen! Ich bin mir sicher. Bis dahin behalte ich den einen Zettel, den ich schon geschrieben habe lieber. Wenn du den liest musst du ankreuzen. Wollen wir Freunde sein? Ja/Nein/Ich sag lieber Kumpel dazu?

 

Ich seh’ schon, dir gefällt diese Welt nicht sonderlich. Kann ich verstehen. Ich bin auch lange genug zur Schule gegangen, da brauch ich das in der Fantasie nicht noch mal. Aber das nächste, das wird dir gefallen. Wir beide sind Prinzen zweier verfeindeter Königreiche. Wenn wir beide König sind, werden wir bestimmt Krieg gegeneinander führen. Ich bin berühmt dafür, täglich viele Stunden für meine Turniere zu trainieren. Natürlich gewinn ich die dann auch meistens und darf dann als Gewinn eine Prinzessin küssen. Aber die geniert sich fürchterlich. Ich mag gut und gerne der Kronprinz sein, aber bei solchen Augenbrauen ist da nicht viel zu machen. Die Prinzessinnen meines Hofstaats schwärmen lieber hinter vorgehaltener Hand für dich. Hach, der Prinz Gaara, der soll ja so unnahbar sein! Fast wie Prinz Sasuke! Hat flammend rotes Haar und schneeweiße Haut, aber leider auch ein Herz aus Stein. Hat sich schon in vielen Schlachten geschlagen, erzählen sich Prinzessin Ino und Prinzessin Sakura, wenn sie sich nicht gerade streiten und Prinz Sasuke auch nicht unbedingt gerade in Hörweite ist, bei ihren Handarbeiten. Ohne jemals verwundet worden zu sein.

Andere erzählen, er sei grausam ohne gleichen und zögere nicht, grundlos zu töten. Selbst in seinem eigenen Reich habe er keine Freunde und der König plane schon, ihn töten zu lassen, damit sein Zweitgeborener ihm auf den Thron folgen könne, denn das ganze Land fürchte sich schon vor Gaaras Schreckensherrschaft. Die ganzen Heldengerüchte habe dieses verzweifelte Volk nur aus Scham und Prahlerei in die Welt gesetzt. Was man über den Feind im Krieg und über den Rivalen in der Liebe so hört, ist selten die Wahrheit, denke ich mir dann. Ich doch weiß aus den Chroniken, dass unsere befeindeten Länder einmal Verbündete waren. Warum sollten sie es nicht noch einmal werden? Vielleicht reite ich einmal in Nacht in Nebel zu dir, um dich zu einem Saufgelage einzuladen. Meine Freunde meinen, ich vertrage nicht viel und gebe einen unheimlich komischen Anblick, wenn ich besoffen bin. Aber das stimmt nicht. In Wirklichkeit vertrage ich total viel! Ich werde dich schon noch in einem Trinkspiel besiegen! Und in Liebesdingen sowieso. Der Geschmack der Frauen ändert sich doch ständig. Glaub’s mir, bald sind dicke Augenbrauen scharf wie nichts. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass rote Haare gar nicht unattraktiv sind…

 

Ach ne, solche schrecklichen Geschichten auszudenken, wenn ich schon krank im Bett liegen muss, das deprimiert mich bloß noch mehr. Dich sicher auch. Die nächste wird nett, versprochen. Da sind wir nämlich Raumfahrer und wollen die Sterne erkunden gehen. Auf, auf, zu neuen Galaxien! Auf, auf, zu neuen Universen! Na ja, eigentlich alte. Im Grunde genommen waren die schon vorher da. Wir kannten sie halt bloß noch nicht, das ist der Unterschied. Wir also auf Mission. Ein Ziel, auf das wir alle seit Jahren hingearbeitet haben.

Als ich meine Familie, meine Freunde und Bekannte, die ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe, die aber trotzdem an mich gedacht und eine Abschiedsparty organisiert haben, umarme, wird mir erst klar, wie schlecht wir Teilnehmer der Expedition uns bisher kennen. Zwar lernen wir schon seit ein Paar Jahren gemeinsam in einer speziellen Raumfahrerklasse, aber da war jeder viel zu sehr auf sich selbst konzentriert, darauf, sein bestes zu geben und nicht noch kurz vor dem Ziel rausgeworfen zu werden, weil andere besser waren. Nun werden wir für Jahre nur einander haben und ich kenne keinen von euch. Dabei wäre eine Freundschaft jetzt so schön! Denkst du das nicht auch Gaara? Wenn ich dich jetzt, in der letzten Nacht vor dem Start so am Fenster stehen sehe, in dem Wohnheim, in dem wir ein Zimmer teilen, denke ich, du denkst das auch. Seltsamerweise verneinst du.

Nein, du kommst ganz gut aus. Nein, kein Interesse.

Du wirst deine Familie vermissen, sage ich. Nein, sagst du. Denn du hast keine Familie. Beziehungsweise du versuchst gerade sie zu vergessen. Deine Mutter ist bei der Geburt gestorben und deine Geschwister hassen dich jetzt dafür. Ich seh’ dir das an. Nein, eigentlich sehe ich dir das nicht an, ich habe geraten. Vermutlich noch falsch. Aber ja, eigentlich wollen wir Freunde sein. Eigentlich willst du das sogar gern. Nur weil du gerne großspurig behauptest, niemanden zu brauchen, muss das nicht die Wahrheit sein. Ich kann mir andere Freunde suchen, sagst du. Ich will mir aber keine anderen Freunde suchen. Ich bin da hartnäckig, weißt du.

 

Gai kommt Lee besuchen. Na, endlich! Jetzt hat Lee jemanden zum Reden. Als erstes erzählt er natürlich von seinen ersten Trainingsversuchen. Und dann sprudelt es aus ihm heraus. Er hat sich Geschichten ausgedacht, weil er sich gefragt hat, warum ist da so ein schräger Typ, der versucht hat, mich während dieses Wettkampfs umzubringen? Er wusste gar keine Antwort, er konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Da hat er sich Antworten ausgedacht. Dieses Ungeheuer aus Suna ist in Wahrheit ein armes Schulkind, das von seinen Eltern keine Hilfe bekommt. Ein Prinz über den alle nur gutes erzählen, mit dessen Kampferfahrung in einem fort angegeben wird, der aber heimlich von seinem Vater ermordet werden sollte. Ein Raumfahrer, der ferne Welten erkunden soll und sich als einziges Mitglied der Gruppe nicht vorher von seinen Lieben verabschieden geht, weil er keine Lieben hat.

Gai findet, dass eine Solche Sicht der Dinge vieles für sich hat. Doch dann wird er schwermütig, weil er plötzlich an den Jinchuriki Naruto denken muss, der früher auch so einsam war. Selbst er hatte sich vor ihm gefürchtet. Vermutlich war es mit Gaara dasselbe, das konnte sogar gut sein. Das erklärte er Lee. Als er mit dem Erklären fertig war, hatte Lee schon längst den Entschluss gefasst, Gaara einmal zu besuchen, ganz gleich, wie verfeindet Suna und Konoha auch sein mochten, um ihm seine Geschichten zu erzählen. Direkt darauf schlief Lee ein.

 

Es kam der Tag, an dem Lee tatsächlich hin ging, einfach nur um mal zu sprechen. Er kam sich selbst ein wenig bescheuert vor, als er so vor der Tür des Kazekages stand. Wahrscheinlich kam auch den Wachen dort dieser seltsame Typ mit den buschigen Augenbrauen und dem grünen Anzug reichlich suspekt vor. Manche Dinge im Leben erscheinen wahrscheinlich meist sehr eigenartig, obwohl sie doch in Wahrheit gut und richtig sind. Als die Tür dann geöffnet wurde, fing Lee erstmal an, Gaara anzuschreien. Er merkte erst hinterher, wie sehr er sich vermutlich zum Affen gemacht hatte. Und jetzt erzähl mir mal ganz genau, was mit dir kaputt ist. Du bist ja gruselig! Sag mir, was du zu sagen hast oder ich greif dich an! Nein, eigentlich wollte ich dich bloß fragen, warum wir noch immer keine Freunde sind.

 

Einige Wochen später konnte niemand, auch er selbst nicht, mehr sagen, ob Lee schon wieder in Suna war oder doch immer noch. Es gab da für ihn jetzt diese Möglichkeit, sich richtig, ernsthaft zu unterhalten. Über so Sachen, über die man nicht täglich spricht und nicht mit allen. Der Weg, den ein Ninja einschlägt um seine Ziele zu erreichen, der ganz persönliche Weg des Ninjas also. Träume, die ganz leicht hochgestochen klingen können. Gefühle, über die man ungern spricht, obwohl gar nicht so viel Schlimmes dabei ist. Lachen und Insider. Man denkt immer, Lachen und Insider seien nichts weltbewegend Wichtiges, aber am Ende haben sie einem doch häufig mehr gegeben, als so manches ernst gemeintes Gespräch.

Wenn es einen anderen Ort gäbe, wären sie wie Eis in der Wüste. Eine Sensation! Nicht möglich! Unglaublich! Aber doch existent und das ist immerhin die Hauptsache. Schade nur, dass es dazu nicht nur einen anderen Ort, eine andere Zeit, sondern auch zwei komplett andere Menschen bräuchte. Ach wie gut nur, dass die beiden sich langsam aber sicher in andere Menschen verwandelnt haben. Man könnte auch sagen: Erwachsen geworden sind.

Auch die real existierende Zeit verändert die Menschen ständig, auch der real existente Ort verwandelt uns. Niemals können wir derselben Person ein zweites Mal begegnen.

Sie treffen sich jetzt öfter, irgendwo, es ist doch ganz egal wo, trainieren, besprechen die Lage in Suna und Konoha, denken sich Sachen aus. Das Ausdenken ist eigentlich die Hauptsache. Durch Ausdenken lässt sich alles erreichen. Irgendwann einmal will Lee Gaara von seinen Geschichten erzählen. Jetzt noch nicht. Jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit.

Hätte vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit jemals jemand zu Gaara gesagt: Pass auf, es gibt da draußen Menschen, die dich ehrlich mögen, du wirst dein Heimatdorf lieben lernen und es als Kazekage beschützen, du wirst dich bei deinen Geschwistern entschuldigen und es wird da einen Menschen geben, der dich immer wieder zum Lachen bringt – Gaara hätte nur spöttisch gedacht: Was für eine schöne, andere, utopische, unmögliche Welt.

Sie machen Picknick auf einer grünen Wiese, die es gar nicht gibt, weil sie sich doch in einer Wüste befinden, genießen Köstlichkeiten, die sie sich gar nicht mitgebracht haben. Der Kazekage spielt ‚so tun als ob’, was er als Kind nie getan hatte. Lee torkelt angetrunken vom Sake aus Luft über die Wiese. Wenn es einen anderen Ort gäbe. Und oh ja, es gibt einen anderen Ort!


End file.
